Assassin Lover
by AnimeVocaFan
Summary: A strange class with full of assassins. Their target is their teacher. A love begins...Nanami and Karma were haters and then fall for each other. Will they become a couple?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ BEFORE THE STORY!

I'm a Hungarian person so excuse me if I make a mistake in my English.

This is a fanfiction of Karma! *-* I love him so much and this is why I'm going to write myself in too. ^^ I will be Karma's beloved one. My name will be Nekomiya Nanami. Nanami is the firstname and Nekomiya is the familyname/lastname. I think I made a mistake in it. Forget it. Let's get started!

My name is Nekomiya Nanami. If you ask why I'm this tired...it's because I'm in a really retarded class. Class E. We are assassins and our target is our teacher.

"Hey, you two! Stop it already!" I said to the fighting boys. Nagisa is really weak so Karma is the winner side.

"Why are you stopping me? I'm just having fun." Karma says it with such an innocence. "Having fun of hurting Nagisa again, right?" I asked him with an angry face.

"And what are you for me? My mother? My sister? Huh, Bitch-san?" He said it with no expression. I was shocked. "What are you saying? Me? A bitch? Do you know what it means? I'm not that kind of girl you know. I'm like a real woman." I said and Karma started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked him. "You're so funny Bitch-san. A woman? I thought you're 3 years old." I was getting really angry.

I think I will kill the teacher because I'm angry. "Sensei! I'm going to kill you!" I said it to the teacher and walked up to him. "Karma has got you angry again, huh?" I nod and started to cut him with my knife.

"Hey, hey, Bitch-san!" I ignored him and concentrate to kill the teacher. "Bitch-saaaann!" "Shut up Karma! I'm concentrating!" I started to concentrate more. And more. But he called me 'Bitch-san' as many times as it take to me to answer.

"Will you stop it please?" "Nope." "You're such a selfish boy" "You think so?" "Yep."

"Nekomiya-san. Do you stop now?" "Yes, sensei. I'm calmed down. Arigato sensei." "No problem. Anytime." I bowed to the teacher and sat down to my seat. "Can we niw start class?"

Everyone said 'yes' and Nagisa started to read the names of the class. Then class started. Maths...my worst subject.

When the class ended Karma came up to me and started to make me angry again but I didn't get angry this time.

"Bitch-san! Are you listening? Bitch-saaan!" "Karma. Please now stop calling me 'Bitch-san' I will be grateful." I smile at him and I could see him blushing a bit. "Is something wrong?" "No...nothing...really."

This was the first chapter and the first story that I wrote and I hope you liked it. Don't forget to follow me or click on the "Favourife" button. :)


	2. Chapter 2

READ BEFORE THE STORY

I write my stories on my phone so this is why I make mistakes in my writing. I still hope that I don't make mistake in my language.

Today is the best day of my life. My birthday. I think Karma will give me a bug again like in every year. I still hope that someday he will be kind to me.

''Bitch-san!" My dreams are broken. ''Here is your birthday present." I open my present and see a bug. But not the usual he gives me. It's a ladybug. ''It's a bug again but it's not the usual. Something happened to you, Karma-kun?" ''When have I become Karma-kun to you?" ''Ah, gomen" I apologized shyly to him for calling him Karma-kun. ''And take this too. Your real birthday present." I take the present. I was surprised when I opened it up because there was a cute necklace in it.

''This isn't a dream right?" ''Why would it be a dream?" ''Because you gabe me disgusting bugs like cockroach every year but now a ladybug and a necklace. Did something happened to you?" ''Not really" I looked at him with a questioning face. (Did something happened to him?)

''Let's start today with Maths. Karma-kun you're good at Maths so why don't you try to finish the equation?" ''Because I don't want to. Why don't you ask Bitch-san. She is good in Maths too and this is her birthday and she likes this subject." ''No I don't like this subject. It's a reflex that I know the solution. X = 34." I was surprised of myself. ''Ah, it's correct."

After class I walked up to Karma and started to talk to him. ''Karma-kun. I think you're a bit...how can I put it? A bit annoying." He was a bit disappointed about what I said and I tried to correct myself. ''I mean a bit annoying and a bit cute at the same time. I don't know why I feel like this." I was a bit blushed and saw Karma blushing a bit too. ''Nee, Bitch~ I mean Nanami. Is it okay if I kiss you?" ''Huh?" I was surprised. I felt my heart beating fast.

''Is it okay if I kiss you, Nanami?" I nodded and saw him surprised then our lips touched. I felt a warm feeling in my heart. I didn't cared about what happened in the classroom. I just cared about the warm feeling when our lips touched. When our lips parted away I was blushed and I still felt the warm feeling. Karma started walking away and I stopped him. He smiled. ''I love you Nanami." I smiled blushing. ''I love you too, Karma-kun."

Writer: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than I expected. I'm really sorry but I hope you like my story. And don't forget to love Karma!


End file.
